Boys and Girls
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Logan asks James why he hasn't had a girlfriend yet...and he likes what he hears :3


**Boys and Girls**

**Big Time Rush**

**A James/Logan fanfiction**

***I was originally planning on making this a 2 part fic but for now i am just going to leave it at this, cuz to be honest i think it's alright how it is and i am getting caught up in a lot of other projects and this isn't really a priority right not...so...might come back to this later...but probably not :P**

* * *

The boy's apartment was dark and empty…except for the lonely figure on the couch. Kendal and Jo were out on a double date with Carlos and Sasha and Katie and her mom had gone on a late-night, girls-only shopping trip.

James sat by himself in front of the T.V. clutching a bowl of popcorn. Titanic played across the screen, drawing a quiet sob from the boy every so often and he tried to hold back his tears. It was just so romantic…

"James?"

"AH!" he shrieked and tossed the bowl, unintentionally flinging popcorn everywhere. He fumbled with the remote, finally pressing the right button. The channel changed to wrestling. "Oh, hey there, Logan." James settled into a manlier pose and cleared his throat. "I didn't know _you_ were here."

"Yeah, I could say the same about you. Are you here by yourself?" he asked.

"Well I thought I was but apparently not." He said sounding slightly offended.

"Oh. Well, yeah, I was just working on some homework in my room. What are you watching…?" He approached the couch and sat down on the end.

James shifted awkwardly. "Oh…you know…wrestling." He tried to sound authentic and tough but it wouldn't have fooled anyone.

"Uh-huh," he said, unconvinced, looking around at the scattered popcorn. He was about the say something else but then thought better of it. He brushed some of the pieces of snack food off the couch and scooched closer to his nervous friend.

They sat in an awkward silence for near a minute, both watching the screen but neither was actually paying attention to what was going on.

"Sooo…" Logan said after a while. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together searching for the words he wanted to say. "James, how come you're the only the one of us who hasn't had a girlfriend yet?" James didn't look over. He just shrugged. "Cuz, I'm sure you could get any girl you want," Logan continued.

"Really?" This caught James's attention.

"Yeah. I mean, you're nice, you're good looking, maybe a little conceited but hey, what girl doesn't like a guy who's a little cocky." He glanced over at the other boy who was looking at him with a soft smile.

"You think I'm good looking?"

"Yeah, sure. And don't act like you don't know it."

Logan grinned and James laughed. "Well, to be honest, it's because I don't really want a girlfriend."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well…because…maybe I'd rather have a…boyfriend?" He phrased it as a question as if he wasn't sure.

"A boyfriend?" Logan paused. "…James, did you just come out of the closet?"

"Well I didn't exactly want to! You dragged me out!" He brandished an accusing finger and raised his voice in that panicky tone.

"Hey, woah. Calm down." James crossed his arms and pouted, a slight tint of pink under his eyes. "I actually think it's kind of sweet."

James looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, that you would trust me enough to tell me something like that. You're pretty cool, James."

"Oh. Well, thanks…but maybe you shouldn't tell the other guys about this. I think I should be the one to let them know."

"Yeah, sure." There was another moment of pause. "Does Mrs. Knight know?"

"Yeah. She's the first one I told besides my parents. She's practically my mom, ya know?"

Logan nodded and silently smiled to himself. "Ya know, I wouldn't mind watching titanic. You can put it back on if you'd like."

James felt it was impossible to get more embarrassed than he was at that moment. His ruse hadn't worked for a second but he was grateful that Logan was being so understanding.

"Oh." He blushed. "Are you sure?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I'd rather watch that than this any day." He waved a dismissive hand at the screen and James laughed.

"Aint that that truth." He flipped the channel back to the movie.

They only half watched the film as James was aware of Logan's occasional glances his direction. He would have thought it annoying if it had been anyone but Logan. He just had the cutest face…and hair…and eyes. Then, he did something that James was not at all expecting, but it was definitely a step up from the insignificant glances. Logan leaned over and laid a gentle kiss upon James's cheek.

He looked over at the other boy in surprise. Splashes of pink colored both their faces. He wanted to say something but their closeness was distracting. Unable to stand it, James closed the gap between them and kissed Logan on the lips. Logan submitted, kissing him back.

Logan laid a gentle hand on the other boy's face and James's placed his on the back of Logan's neck pulling him closer. They savored the kiss for a few moments and then pulled away.

"Wow…" James said.

Logan just laughed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?"

James displayed each one of his perfect teeth in a wide smile. "Probably not as long as I have."

Logan grinned and his cheeks flushed with delight.

"So…does this make us _a thing _now?" James asked.

"I hope so." He took James's hand. "Cuz all I really wanna be is your boyfriend."

"Well, I can't fight that." They both laughed at their cheesy song reference, and then they shared another quick kiss to make it official.

Logan snuggled up to his boyfriend's side who put his arm around his shoulder. They watched the rest of the movie, basking in each other's presence. But before long, they had to separate for fear of someone coming home and discovering them all cozied up to each other.

For now it was best their relationship remained a secret. "But that's what makes it fun," James convinced Logan before he gave him one last kiss for the night.


End file.
